Distortion, such as crosstalk, is a common impairment in communication systems. Near-end crosstalk (NEXT) refers to the undesirable coupling of a signal transmitted in one direction into the signal transmitted in the opposite direction. This can arise in a variety of system applications. In one common scenario, a signal transmitted from a transceiver onto a full-duplex link is coupled back into the receiver of that transceiver. NEXT cancellers have been used to reduce NEXT in such occurrences. Typically, the NEXT canceller is disposed at a particular location and cancels the NEXT in the received signal at that location. This is accomplished by processing the received signal at the particular location along with the signal transmitted from this location. The shortcoming of NEXT cancellers is that their cost and complexity exceed the objectives of certain system applications. Accordingly, it would be desirable if a less costly and complex technique for reducing NEXT could be developed.